Still Untitled
by Miko-chan Kagome
Summary: Shindou Shuichi, Higurashi Kagome, & Son Goku... switch worlds! Can they find a way to get back to their proper world while trying to pull off each other's jobs? Kagome singing? Shuichi kicking youkai ass? And Goku sensing jewel shards? InuyashaSaiyuki Xo


Miko-chan: Yahoo! This is Miko-chan again! And here's another fanfic by yours truely!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hahahaa Inuyasha, Gravitation, & Saiyuki Do Not Belong to Me!**

**Chapter 1: Ano... Who Are You!**

* * *

The blue-gray orbs of the sleeping shoujo opened slowly as she woke up from her silent slumber. She smiled slightly at the warmth of the person lying with her. 'Shippo-chan...' she thought knowingly. The person next to her was snoring lightly... which was good. But the bad thing was... it wasn't the young kitsune. Though the snoring wasn't loud, it was TOO loud to be the kit. Suddenly it hit her! She wasn't lying in her sleeping bag next to Shippo... 

Instead she was currently an occupant of a rather large and soft bed, and the person next to her was a man. He was handsome, she had to admit, he had short blonde hair and an angled manly face. The girl sat up so that she was sitting Indian-style. She leaned closer to him, studying him more. 'I wonder what his eyes look like' she pondered as she ran her small hands through his silky hair.

"What am I doing" she asked herself aloud as she pulled her hand away, messing up his hair slightly.

"Yes, what _are _you doing" another voice asked.

She shook her head and shrugged," I don't know... Stupid voice inside my head..." Then it came to her like a ton of bricks, the man's eyes were open, and they were a steely shade of amber. She laughed nervously as she found herself blushing all the down to her roots...

**(Some Where else)**

A shrill scream caused the saru youkai to sit up slowly and rub his eyes. He blinked and cleared his slightly foggy vision. He looked at his surroundings groggily... There was a woman in a normal kimono with a giant boomerang who appeared to be really confused and pissed off and a man in purple monk robes with a staff who also appeared to be confused. Then he realized," HEY! What did you do to Hakkai and Gojyo!"

In the speed of light, he was up and pointing an accusing finger at the two of them. But then... he slipped on a sleeping bag hanging onto his feet. They winced as he hit the ground... hard! The woman cracked her knuckles and replied," we'll be asking the questions here!" Suddenly the woman and man was pushed aside by another man wearing a gaudy red outfit.

"Whats goin on Sango? I heard you scream..." he trailed off as his amber orbs met the brunette's," okay pal, who are you? And what have you done to Kagome!"

The cute brunette blinked a couple times in confusion... Then a loud grumbling sound interrupted the moment. A boy with auburn hair and forest green eyes giggled a bit, despite the situation. After the short laughter died down, an awkward silence filled the hut.

**(Another Some Where Else)**

Violent rays hit his violet eyes, causing them to crack open," ano... where am I?" He yawned and sat up while stretching like a cat. He looked around... he was in a room, it almost looked like he was in a plain old inn room! Okkkaaaaayyyyyy, scratch out almost! Yuki was no where to be seen. He stood up and then began to panic," omg I've been kidnapped!"

His unusual pink hair swirled slightly as he ran around in a circle having a panick attack! After getting so dizzy that he fell, he took a deep breath before yelling," Yukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Urusai baka saru" a slightly older man with crimson hair and matching eyes screamed as he shot up from another bed in the room.

Another man with brown hair and green eyed slowly sat up and asked," whats wrong now Goku?"

He stiffened when they laid their eyes on him.

* * *

_Chapter One is Done!_

**Japanese Glossary**

Ano - Um/Uh

Shoujo - Girl

Kitsune - Fox

Saru - Monkey

Youkai - Demon

Urusai - Shut up

Baka - Stupid/Idiot/Foolish

Miko-chan: Hope you liked this chapter! Oh! I hope I didn't confuse you guys! Can you guess who went where? If you can't then... Get some help, k? No flames! REVIEW! And does anyone have a suggestion on what the title should be?


End file.
